Portable data processing devices such as Personal Digital Assistants (“PDAs”) and programmable wireless telephones are becoming more powerful every day, providing users with a wide range of applications previously only available on personal computers. At the same time, due to advances in silicon processing technology and battery technology, these devices may be manufactured using smaller and smaller form factors. Accordingly, users no longer need to sacrifice processing power for portability when selecting a personal data processing device.
Although processing devices with small form factors tend to be more portable, users may find it increasingly difficult to interact with them. For example, entering data may be difficult due to the absence of a full-sized keyboard and reading information may be difficult due to a small, potentially dim Liquid Crystal Display (“LCD”).
To solve some of these problems, the assignee of the present application developed two data processing devices known commercially as the “Sidekick” and the “Sidekick II,” respectively. The Sidekick is illustrated in FIGS. 1a-c. This data processing device 100 includes a keyboard 101, a control knob/wheel 102 (e.g., for scrolling between menu items and/or data), and a set of control buttons 105 (e.g., for selecting menu items and/or data).
The display 103 is pivotally coupled to the data processing device 100 and pivots around a pivot point 109, located within a pivot area 104, from a first position illustrated in FIG. 1a to a second position illustrated in FIGS. 1b-c. When in the first position the display 103 covers the keyboard 101, thereby decreasing the size of the device 100 and protecting the keyboard 101. Even when the display is in the first position, however, the control knob 102 and control buttons 105 are exposed and therefore accessible by the user. The motion of the display 103 from the first position to a second position is indicated by motion arrow 106 illustrated in FIGS. 1a-b. As illustrated, when in the second position, the keyboard 101 is fully exposed. Accordingly, the display is viewable, and data is accessible by the user in both a the first position and the second position (although access to the keyboard is only provided in the first position).
In one embodiment, the data processing device 100 is also provided with audio telephony (e.g., cellular) capabilities. To support audio telephony functions, the embodiment illustrated in FIGS. 1a-c includes a speaker 120 for listening and a microphone 121 for speaking during a telephone conversation. Notably, the speaker 120 and microphone 121 are positioned at opposite ends of the data processing device 100 and are accessible when the screen 103 is in a closed position and an open position.
The Sidekick II is illustrated in FIGS. 2a-b. This data processing device 200 includes many of the same features as the Sidekick such as, for example, a pivoting display 205 which reveals an alphanumeric keyboard 305 and a control wheel 230. In addition, the Sidekick II includes a directional pad 245 for performing cursor control operations and an integrated speaker 246 and LED (not shown).
As mentioned above, the control wheels 102 and 230 in these and other devices may be used to scroll through lists of items such as menu items and/or data entry fields. However, one limitation of the scroll wheel is that it is only capable of navigating within a single dimension. For example, by manipulating the control wheel 112, a user may move a graphical selection element either “up” or “down” in relation to the orientation of the screen (or “left” or “right” depending on how the user interface is programmed). However, the control wheel does not allow the user to navigate in any desired direction on the screen. Accordingly, a more flexible user interface solution for navigating within a graphical interface of a mobile device is needed.